Atticus and Patch's Spy Quest
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Spring Break is in session and Robyn has been having dreams about an old friend she hasn't seen since she was a little girl known as Jonny Quest. Mr. Starling then decides to take his daughter and Tom and Jerry to Florida for Spring Break, meanwhile, Atticus and Patch go with Patrick on a secret spy mission which involves Jonny Quest himself and his family against Dr. Zin.
1. Chapter 1

Tom and Jerry were settling in Robyn's room to get some sleep after another fun filled day together, but it was now time for bed.

"You look more and more like your mother every day." Mr. Starling smiled to his daughter.

Robyn smiled back softly. "Tell me another thing about her, Daddy... Please?"

"Okay, okay, well, she was beautiful and kind and caring and a friend of the Quest family." Mr. Starling said.

"The Quest family?" Robyn smiled.

Tom and Jerry looked over curiously to that name.

"Oh, yes, Dr. Benton Quest and his son Jonny," Mr. Starling replied. "You probably don't remember Robyn, but we used to visit them all the time since Mrs. Quest and your mother were so close."

"Ooh, when can we visit them?" Robyn smiled.

"I'll have to see what I'm up to," Mr. Starling smiled back. "It would be nice to reconnect after all these years and it will be Spring Break soon."

"Yay!" Robyn cheered.

"But right now, it's time for bed." Mr. Starling chuckled.

"Okay, Daddy, good night." Robyn smiled.

The father and daughter shared a hug and Robyn went to get straight to bed and Tom and Jerry fell fast asleep after their daily chase with each other and where the jewel on the necklace Robyn was wearing began to glow a bit while she was asleep. Mr. Starling let his daughter sleep with her pet cat and mouse as he decided to check his schedule to see if they could maybe go to the beach for a family vacation adventure. Unknown to him, their beach adventure would really be an adventure.

Mr. Starling checked his schedule and smiled as it was open and he was free for the next week which meant that he could spend time with Robyn, Tom, and Jerry. Robyn continued to sleep until she began to have a dream of a boy. She seemed to smile in her sleep as she thought about this boy. This boy she was dreaming of had blonde hair and a black shirt and blue jean pants and white shoes.

* * *

"Robyn, it's been too long." The boy said.

"Jonny, is that you?" Robyn asked her old childhood friend.

"Yes, it's me." Jonny smiled.

"Wait, is this a dream?" Robyn asked.

"Seems like it, not sure if I've had a dream like this before." Jonny replied.

"Must be from my magic." Robyn assumed, remembering when she learned she was a wizard on her mother's side.

"Magic?" Jonny asked her out of suspicion.

"I'm a wizard like my mother and Uncle Chip." Robyn explained.

"And I suppose your dad is a wizard too?" Jonny asked in near disbelief almost like Sabrina when Hilda and Zelda told her on her twelfth birthday.

"You don't believe me?" Robyn frowned.

"I'd have to see it to believe it." Jonny replied.

Robyn then recited a spell and made a frog appear out of thin air.

"So, you're some magical freak?" Jonny asked uncharacteristically mean.

"Jonny, that's not like you." Robyn frowned to her old friend as a purple aura seemed to spread.

"Alright, Fear, leave her alone now before you start turning this dream into a nightmare." Princess Luna's voice said.

"Who said that?" Robyn looked around.

The Alicorn Princess of the Night appeared after Jonny vanished. "Child, you shouldn't let your new life interfere with your relationship with your old friend like when Starlight Glimmer came to her old village."

"Really?" Robyn asked.

"If Jonny is really your friend, he'll understand," Princess Luna soothed. "You two seem close."

"We've been friends since the beginning." Robyn smiled.

"And I sense that there is another feeling you have for him." Princess Luna smiled back.

"A-A-Another feeling?" Robyn blushed. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you are getting at that age where you're interested in boys, I think you know what I mean." Princess Luna gently patted her on the head with her frontal hoof.

"M-Maybe I do like him like him." Robyn blushed.

"He is quite a charming young man... When was the last time you saw him?" Princess Luna smiled as it seemed to be quite sometime since she last saw Jonny Quest.

"When I got lost that one time." Robyn said.

The scenery is soon changed into different area.

"What the...?" Robyn asked.

"I'd like to see your memory if you don't mind." Princess Luna smiled.

"Well... Okay..." Robyn replied as she seemed to be witnessing one of her memories in person with her old best friend.

They soon see a younger Robyn lost and scared.

"I accidentally ran off from Daddy..." Robyn frowned as she saw her younger self. "It was so scary back then, I didn't know where we were and I felt like my life was falling apart."

"Daddy? Daddy!" Younger Robyn cried out as she nearly looked like she was going to cry herself due to being separated from her only parent. She soon heard a hissing sound. "Daddy, is that you...?"

Robyn gasped as she knew what was coming and even though this was in the past, she had the same fear she right now as she did back then. A snake soon came out, looking ready to attack Young Robyn.

Young Robyn screamed at the snake as it seemed dangerous. "DADDY! HELP!"

The snake was about to bite her. Young Robyn yelped and screamed. There was then a young blonde boy coming with a white dog with dark spots around his eyes. They both gasped at the sight of the poor little girl in danger and where they both went off to rescue her.

"Bandit!" Young Jonny cried out to his dog.

The dog growled and attacked the snake that threatened Young Robyn and where the dog then bit on the end of the snake. The snake seemed to yelp from that and slithered away from pain. Bandit snarled at the snake and told it off by crude barking which was rather salty language from a dog.

* * *

"Graphic..." Princess Luna commented about the crude barking from the dog.

"What did he say?" Robyn asked.

"Some words I think you're too young to know." Princess Luna smiled nervously.

* * *

"Hey..." Young Jonny stood over Young Robyn and held out his hand to her with a small smile. "You okay?"

"Yes..." Young Robyn smiled back before taking his hand and standing up next to him.

"Are you lost?" Young Jonny asked.

"I was with my daddy, but, I don't know what happened..." Young Robyn frowned. "We just got separated."

"Come on, I'll help you find him," Young Jonny took her hand and walked with her to find her father. "Come on, Bandit!" he then called out to his dog.

Young Bandit soon came over to his boy.

* * *

Dr. Quest was at his computer and looked down to his son. "Oh, hello there, Jonny."

"Dad, this girl is lost." Young Jonny told his father.

"What's your name, dear?" Dr. Quest asked.

"Robyn Starling." Young Robyn replied.

"Can you help us find her father, Dad?" Young Jonny asked.

"Of course, I'd love nothing more than it." Dr. Quest nodded.

"Thank you, sir." Young Robyn smiled.

* * *

"After searching for an hour, we finally found him." Robyn smiled.

* * *

"Daddy!" Young Robyn beamed.

"Oh, Robyn, thank goodness." Mr. Starling smiled and hugged his daughter.

* * *

"So that's when you met Jonny." Princess Luna smiled.

"Jonny's dad and my dad were old friends since our mothers were close, almost like sisters, but yeah, that's how we met..." Robyn remembered. "Jonny was the bravest boy I knew back then, I wish he could've been there when I was with my Aunt Figg."

"You can always write a story of that day you were with Aunt Figg and with Jonny in it," Princess Luna told her. "And you'll be seeing him soon, I just can't tell you when or where."

Robyn sighed about that, but on the bright side, she would get to see Jonny again. "Will he accept my magical powers?" she then asked, remembering her nightmare about seeing him again and he called her a freak.

"He's your best friend," Princess Luna replied. "If he really is your friend, he won't mind or care, sure, it might take some getting used to, but he shan't judge you."

"That's what I was hoping for." Robyn smiled.

Princess Luna smiled back and gave her a small hug.

Robyn then opened her eyes and sat up in her bed as the sun was slowly coming up. "Jonny Quest, wherever you are, I'm ready to meet you again..." She then whispered to herself while Tom and Jerry were still sleeping.

* * *

Soon enough, Tom and Jerry woke up to the smell of breakfast.

"Oh, something smells good." Robyn smiled.

Tom and Jerry raced each other downstairs to get some breakfast. Robyn giggled to her pets and soon came to join them and where thy soon saw pancakes, ready to be eaten. Mr. Starling smiled to his family as they joined him for breakfast. After breakfast, Mr. Starling would tell Robyn, Tom, and Jerry the good news. After they ate, it was now time.

"Well, Robyn it seems that my schedule is clear for the week, and to celebrate, I thought we could go to Florida for Spring Break, and of course, with Tom and Jerry too." Mr. Starling told his daughter.

"That's great!" Robyn smiled.

"The beach!" Tom and Jerry beamed to each other.

"Well, there's packing to do, so let's get to it." Mr. Starling smiled back to his family.

And it was then set for them to get going.

* * *

Patch came to visit the Starling house as he always had been since they moved in to their new home. "So, guys, what's new?"

"We're going to Florida." Jerry told him.

"That's great." Patch smiled.

"Yeah, it's gonna be a blast." Tom was excited.

"The beach is always fun, especially for Atticus's mom." Patch nodded.

Tom soon lifted up the couch with one hand to find the beach ball. Jerry scurried under the couch to find the beach ball with Tom and with the couch lifted off the floor, it was easy. Jerry rolled out on the beach ball and Tom put the couch back down.

Patch giggled. "You look like a circus mouse, Jerry."

"Thanks, Patch." Jerry smiled.

Patch chuckled with a smile back to the brown mouse.

"I sure hope no dogs get too scared about me on the beach." Tom smirked as he flexed his new muscles.

"The only ones that would get too scared would have to be ones like Patch or Superdog or even Bat Hound or the Dog Stars," Peep told him as she came in. "Or maybe, someone who would be brave enough to try and bite you."

"Peep!" Jerry beamed and hugged his girlfriend who was really an alien from another planet. "There's My Favorite Martian."

"You say that every time." Peep giggled to him.

They soon continued to pack.

Tom noticed a book after Robyn left it when she went to the bathroom and picked it up and checked it out. " _'Dear Diary, for the first time in forever, I had a dream about Jonny Quest, I hope I can tell him my secret, plus he's really cute and has gotten even cuter over the years'_ -"

Patch then closed the book with a glare. "That's private!"

"Aww! But it was just getting juicy!" Tom frowned.

Robyn came out of the bathroom. Patch came over and gave the girl her diary back.

"Oh, thanks, Patch," Robyn smiled before narrowing her eyes. "You didn't read it, did you?"

"Nope." Patch shook his head.

"Good boy." Robyn smiled.

Tom smiled nervously. "So, who's Jonny Quest...?" he then asked her nervously as she looked unhappy with him.

"Just a friend." Robyn said.

"A boyfriend?" Jerry asked.

"He's an old friend of mine," Robyn replied while blushing slightly. "I haven't seen him since I was a little kid."

"Ohh." Tom, Jerry, Peep, and Patch smiled.

Robyn smiled sheepishly and blushed even more.

"You seem to like him, dear." Peep commented.

"Well, I had a dream about him last night..." Robyn replied. "He seemed quite charming."

"Ooh." Tom, Jerry, and Peep smirked playfully.

"Does he have any pets?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, he has a dog named Bandit." Robyn remembered.

"A dog?" Tom narrowed his eyes.

"Don't worry, he's a good dog." Robyn assured them.

"Hmm..." Tom folded his arms with a firm pout about meeting a dog.

"Ah, ah, ah," Patch tutted him. "Remember what Frankie and Pugsy said!"

"Yeah, I remember." Tom sighed.

"Besides, Bandit wouldn't hurt a fly unless you were a threat." Robyn reassured Tom.

"Okay, I guess I'll give him a chance..." Tom sighed about the new dog.

"Thanks." Robyn smiled.

"Sure, anything for you, Robyn." Tom smiled back.

"Yeah, Robyn, we're here for ya." Jerry added.

Patch smiled especially since Tom and Jerry were happy to have a home with Robyn.

* * *

Soon enough, it was time for the Starling family to head to Florida.

"And away we go!" Tom smiled.

"Have fun, guys!" Patch called out on his way back home.

Tom and Jerry waved as they went off with Robyn and her father to Florida. They soon got to their plane to Florida.

"Hmm... What am I gonna do for Spring Break?" Patch asked himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**_At the Fudo house..._**

"Your dad's really a spy?" Cherry asked Atticus. "I thought that was just a movie like with Damien Drake."

"Nope, he really is a spy." Atticus said.

"You and your crazy family..." Cherry commented. "My family seems normal compared to yours which is shameful."

"Anyways, me and Dad will be away on a secret mission." Atticus said.

"Oh, sure, just abandon me..." Cherry replied.

"Aw, Cherry, don't be like that..." Atticus told her. "You have other friends than me, why don't you hang out with that Katie girl you see sometimes?"

"If she's not too busy with Willy..." Cherry shrugged and shuffled her foot.

"Is it true that she's gonna marry the Willy Wonka with the Chocolate Factory?" Patch asked.

"Indeed..." Cherry nodded. "I'm the chief bridesmaid."

"Cool." Patch smiled.

"Oh, Patch, that reminds me..." Cherry knelt down and took out chocolate.

"Ooh, the forbidden snack..." Patch drooled and licked his muzzle. "No! I can't, it'll poison me!"

"No, this one won't," Cherry promised. "It's a special candy that Willy made for dogs allowed to have chocolate, I asked him to make it so you could try it without getting sick."

"Thank you!" Patch cheered before eating the chocolate.

Cherry smiled.

"Finally." Patch smiled back as he was now finally able to eat chocolate.

 _'Maybe I could include Patch.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

"How is it?" Cherry asked.

"So sweet and creamy..." Patch licked his lips. "Whoever this Willy Wonka is must be a genius when it comes to candy."

"Patch, how would you like to come with me on a secret mission with Dad?" Atticus asked his dog.

"A secret mission?" Patch's eyes lit up.

"Something against a guy called Dr. Zin who has his own cat army." Atticus replied before Cherry burst out laughing.

She soon saw that he was serious which was a surprise.

"Are you done?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, sir, sorry, sir..." Cherry said after quieting down from her ruckus laughter.

"Anyways, our Intel tells us that three of his cats in robotic armor will be in Florida." Atticus said.

"Wait, Florida?! But that's where Robyn her father and Tom and Jerry and Peep will be going for their Spring Break!" Patch panicked.

"Are you sure?" Atticus asked.

"I saw them just leaving before I came back here," Patch replied. "They could be in serious trouble!"

"Then we have no time to lose." Atticus said.

Patch looked out the window as a car pulled up.

Patrick came through the door and looked to his son. "I hate to interrupt anything, but it's highly advised that we go now and not waste any time, Cherry, go home."

"Robyn and her father and Tom and Jerry and Peep are all on their way to Florida." Atticus told his father.

"We might have to move faster than I thought, and why are you still here?" Patrick asked Cherry.

"I'll leave when I'm good and ready." Cherry replied.

Patrick soon pushed a red button.

Cherry was then flung out of the house. " **I'LL SEE YA LATER, ATTICUS!** " she called out while flying through the air.

"All right, guys, quickly, get your stuff ready to go," Patrick told Atticus and Patch. "We don't know when Zin will strike, but we have to be fast on our feet."

Fortunately for him, Atticus used super-speed to pack their things.

"That's my boy." Patrick smiled.

"Thanks!" Atticus smiled back.

"Now let's get going." Patch said.

"Hey, by the way, what about Mom, Jessica, and Darla?" Atticus asked as he sat up front while Patrick adjusted his mirrors before pulling out of the driveway.

"Ah, don't worry about them," Patrick smiled. "I pulled some strings to let them go to the Netherworld Spa for the week."

"Smart," Atticus smiled. "But what about Casper?"

"Doc Croc and Yo-Yo wanted to see him, so that should keep him busy," Patrick replied. "Those three seem so close ever since you guys met Aladdin and Princess Jasmine."

"They sure are." Atticus nodded.

Patrick smiled as he drove to the airport.

* * *

Many people were of course leaving to go to Florida or to the beach for Spring Break this year, but luckily, they were able to make a flight.

"Whew." Atticus sighed.

"It wasn't easy." Patrick chuckled.

Patch whined as he had to go in the baggage hold.

"Hey, Tom, isn't that Patch?" Jerry asked from his and Tom's cage.

"No way, it's just some other dumb mutt." Tom dismissed, not knowing how right his mouse friend was.

"Excuse me?!" Patch barked.

"It's Patch." Jerry knew it this time.

"Oh, uh, hi, Patch..." Tom smiled nervously to the young Dalmatian.

Patch glared at Tom.

"Uh, when I said dumb mutt, I wasn't talking about you," Tom smiled nervously. "I meant that dog Spike and his puppy Tyke."

"That's what I thought." Patch smirked.

Tom shivered nervously while Jerry chuckled.

* * *

Soon enough, it was time for the plane ride. Robyn was a little nervous since she hadn't seen Jonny since they were little and she wondered if they could still be friends.

"Robyn, are you okay?" Mr. Starling asked.

"I'm just thinking..." Robyn sighed softly.

"Ohh." Mr. Starling said out of understanding.

Robyn sighed as she stared out the window. "I wish Mom were here..." she then said softly as she would be a teenager soon.

"I know, honey, I know..." Mr. Starling sighed as he gently patted her on the back. "I wish she were here too sometimes."

The plane ride went by fast.

"So... You're becoming interested in boys..." Mr. Starling sighed as he knew his little girl was growing up. "Didn't you like that Max Russo kid?"

"When we kissed after that adventure we first met, I didn't feel anything..." Robyn explained.

"Well, that's interesting." Mr. Starling said.

"I also had a dream about Jonny... I saw him older now..." Robyn replied. "He looked so... Cute..." she then blushed when she said that word.

Mr. Starling chuckled. "A lot of people who saw you two together did think you were adorable together."

This caused for Robyn to blush with a smile. Mr. Starling smiled back to his daughter as he gave her a hug.

* * *

Soon enough, when the plane landed, a lot of people moved into a temporary shelter called the beach house which was close to the ocean and there was going to be nothing but sun, surf, and fun, except for maybe Patrick who was mostly going to be working despite this being a vacation and where it would become adventurous.

Tom and Jerry had on their own swimming trunks and Robyn wore a green two pieced bathing suit as she joined them on the beach. Tom had most of the supplies and was going to find a place to get a tan while Jerry came from the bar to do the same thing. The dog and puppy that Tom wasn't very fond of were also on the beach.

"Oh, it's that bully dog, Spike and his puppy Tyke." Robyn firmly pouted at the bull dog who loved to make Tom's life miserable, but unfortunately for those who were bullying, Tom was twice as strong as the two of them and every other dog combined.

"I always run into that bully." Tom firmly pouted as he took out beach gear after getting on his swimsuit.

"But this time, he won't be able to bother you." Jerry smiled.

"True..." Tom smirked.

Tyke came up behind Tom and began barking to scare him with a rather dark smirk on his face only to see he was unsuccessful in scaring him. Tom smirked and then kicked sand in the puppy's face. Tyke coughed and cried as he got sand in his eyes. Patch found that a good punishment for the pup.

Spike soon came over with a glare since his pup was being bullied. "Hey, Pussycat, who do ya think you are?!"

"You want some of this?" Tom glared at his old bully. "I'm not scared of you anymore!"

Spike soon got nervous and scared of Tom due to his new body.

"Spike, come here, boy!" A man called out to his dog.

Spike soon went back to his owner. Tom smirked as he then set up the spot for the beach.

"Jerry?" Robyn looked around as she was putting on sun tan lotion. "Where's Jerry?"

* * *

"Come on, Peep, the water's not gonna hurt you." Jerry soothed his alien girlfriend.

"You sure?" Peep asked.

"See?" Jerry knelt by the water and gently splashed with it. "It's fun!"

Peep winced as she backed up, a little too scared and nervous to try it out since she was an alien.

"I'll be right with you." Jerry assured her.

Peep shook her head and backed up. "N-No... That's okay, you go ahead..."

"Peep, come on," Jerry sighed. "You live on this planet now, the least you can do is experience it... I experienced your planet and its strange things." he then reminded her of when they first met.

"Alright." Peep sighed back.

"Come on, you can do it." Jerry smiled.

Peep took a deep breath and winced as she slid off her boots and put her feet in the water and she cringed almost as if she expected to spontaneously combust, but to her surprise, she was just fine and nothing bad happened to her.

"See?" Jerry smiled.

Peep smiled back and soon came closer into the water and laughed as she enjoyed it. Jerry laughed and playfully splashed her so they could have some real fun and soon enough, they had their own water fight. Tom smiled to that as he decided to just catch some rays under the sun.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad, can we go swimming?" Atticus asked hopefully. "Please?"

"Sure, I'll call you if anything comes up, just keep an ear out." Patrick reminded.

"You got it." Atticus smiled.

Patrick nodded as he hated to miss out, but this was mostly a business trip for him, but he promised Atticus and Patch that there would be some fun involved.

* * *

Patch smiled as he followed Atticus to the ocean.

"Geronimo!" Atticus smiled as he jumped into the water.

"Desert Flower!" Patch followed after him with a laugh.

The two soon enjoyed the water. Robyn sighed with a smile as she read her Teenage Robot comic book while she sat under the sun, trying to get a tan like the many women on the beach. Jerry smirked as Peep played in the water and he then decided to playfully bury Tom in the sand. And where of course that would start up another chase.

Robyn sighed and shook her head. "You can take the cat and mouse out of the city, but you can't take the city out of the cat and mouse."

Jerry even put seaweed on Tom's head to look like hair and buried him in a mermaid sand figure and smiled at his accomplishment. Tom soon got free and the chase began between him and Jerry. Patch soon sighed as he heard this. Atticus soon went deep under the water as he became a merman and explored the Floridan ocean. Patch soon got back on land as he should have seen the chase coming.

"Boy?" Atticus poked his head back up above the water.

"You go have fun, I better check on Tom and Jerry." Patch told him.

"Alright, boy." Atticus smiled.

Patch smiled back and they split up so he could watch the chase and Atticus went under the sea. Tom tried to trap Jerry in a pail only for him to be in a sand castle window that had a throne in it. He then pulled up the sand only to be encountered by a crab.

* * *

"Uh-oh..." Jerry said.

Tom soon threw down the crab who failed to pinch him as he then chased after Jerry on the beach. They soon passed women who were sun tanning on their blankets together and Tom had to be careful not to step on them to ruin their luxury while Jerry passed with no problem due to being small.

 _'Lucky.'_ Tom thought to himself.

The women glared at Tom and one even grabbed him by his trunks only for him to get away and her keeping his trunks.

"Over here!" Jerry laughed as he hid behind one of the palm trees. He then suddenly remembered Tom's strength. He decided to be the sneaky and clever mouse he was.

Tom pulled the tree out of the ground and didn't see Jerry behind it until Jerry then moved behind him. There was soon a familiar dog barking at a crab.

"Who's that?" Jerry asked.

The dog looked at Tom and soon growled and barked.

"Who are you?" Tom glared back at the dog.

"My name's Bandit." The dog replied.

"Wait, you're Bandit?" Tom asked.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Bandit replied.

"Robyn told us about you," Tom told the dog. "You're Jonny Quest's dog."

"You're her pets?" Bandit asked.

"Yeah, it's a long story, but it's good to meet ya, Bandit." Jerry smiled.

"Wait, if you're here, then that means Jonny is here too." Tom then said.

"And Hadji." Bandit nodded.

"Who?" Tom and Jerry asked.

"You'll find out," Bandit replied. "I can see we should catch up, especially since you guys know Robyn. Cat, you're all right by me if you're friends with Robyn, you too, Mouse."

"I'm Tom." Tom replied.

"And I'm Jerry." Jerry then added.

"Jonny should be around here somewhere." Bandit looked around for his boy.

"He should be easy to find, especially after reading some of his description in her diary." Tom smirked playfully.

"Oh?" Bandit asked curiously.

* * *

Robyn soon lay on her stomach while having her arms crossed underneath her head while she lay on the blanket with her sunglasses on.

"Excuse me, have you seen a dog?" An older boy's voice asked.

"I'm not sure," Robyn sat up and removed her sunglasses until she saw who was talking to her. "What does he look... Like...?"

"Robyn Starling, is that you?" The boy asked.

"Jonny Quest?" Robyn smiled.

"Oh, Robyn, it is you!" Jonny smiled back.

Robyn then stood up and took his hands. "Wow, I can't believe it's really you..." she then blushed as she realized that she was holding his hands.

Jonny seemed to be reacting the same way. The two soon pulled away from each other and looked away while blushing.

"Um, so, have you seen Bandit?" Jonny blushed.

"Come on, we better go find him, he probably ran into Tom since he's a cat." Robyn replied on the way with Jonny to find his missing dog.

Bandit soon settled down around Tom despite him being a cat as he walked with Jerry to find Jonny and Hadji. "Now, they should be easy to find." he then said.

"Bandit, there you are!" Jonny smiled down to his dog as he walked with Robyn.

"Hi, Jonny!" Bandit beamed and jumped up to his boy in excitement.

"Looks like he didn't chase you, Tom." Robyn giggled.

"He got lucky." Jonny chuckled about this as he hugged his dog.

"Yeah, Bandit doesn't like most cats." An Indian boy agreed as he came by Jonny's side.

"You must be Hadji." Tom said.

"That's me." The Indian boy replied.

Jerry smirked as he tried to see if he could train Bandit to be mean to Tom, but Patch shook his head with a firm and warning look. "Dang it." The mouse pouted.

"It's getting late, Bandit, we better get back." Jonny told his dog.

Bandit soon barked loudly and protectively as something was coming behind them all.

"Oh, no..." Patch frowned.

"What are those?" Hadji wondered about the incoming crafts from the sky.

"Hold on," Jonny replied before he took a look with his binoculars. "Jeepers! Let's get out of here!"

"What's wrong?" Robyn asked.

Suddenly lasers were fired.

"Get down!" Jonny tackled down Robyn to protect her from getting hit and where he was successful as the lasers missed.

Patch dragged Tom to come along as they ran from the laser shooting robots in the sky.

* * *

Atticus soon heard the laser shootings. He came up from under the water and gasped.

Patrick looked out the window and narrowed his eyes. "Dr. Zin."

Atticus soon rushed out of the water.

* * *

Jonny, Hadji, Tom, Jerry, Patch, and Robyn hid behind a rock to dodge more lasers.

"What're they after?" Hadji wondered.

"I think they're after us." Jonny guessed.

"Why's that?" Robyn asked.

"Watch out!" Bandit barked at Tom which scared him up in the air and somehow, he was able to take on the robots and send them flying against the beach which wasn't a surprise due to his strength.

"Whoa! Go, Cat!" Jonny cheered.

"His name's Tom." Robyn smiled to him.

"All right then, well, we gotta get back to the Hydrofoil." Jonny said before he was going to leave with Hadji and Bandit.

"Wait, can we come with you?" Robyn asked.

"Well, I see nothing wrong with that," Jonny replied. "You might wanna change out of your bathing suit first though."

"Of course, right..." Robyn blushed as she realized she was still in a swimsuit.

The robots soon flew back as Robyn changed back into her usual clothes and after the boys and dog.

"We better run." Robyn said.

"Come on, Robyn!" Jonny told her.

Robyn then ran with him and Hadji over to safety as quickly and painless as possible. Peep soon came out of the water and Jerry rushed to her and carried her bridal style as they ran from the chaos.

"What are those robots after?!" Peep asked.

"That's what we gotta find out!" Jerry replied.

Atticus and Patch soon came behind them.

"Hey, guys!" Atticus greeted.

"No time to talk, we gotta run!" Tom yelped in fear of the robots even if he was very strong now.

They were soon surrounded by the robots at first until Jonny narrowed his eyes and took out a gun, aiming for the robots.

"A gun?" Patch asked.

Jonny soon shot at the robots or at least tried to. The shot went against the robot and seemed to fire a flare in the sky. "Well, that didn't work." he then muttered in misfortune.

"You just used a flare gun." Robyn said.

The robots came closer and closer until something ran over them.

"Race!" Jonny replied.

"Quick, boys, get on!" The white-haired man told them after he had done that to save them.

Robyn soon joined the boys.

"Might wanna help your buddy." Jonny smirked to the robots.

"Would love to stay, but our ride is here." Hadji added as he followed after Jonny.

"See ya!" Robyn smirked.

Jonny helped Robyn aboard as Hadji climbed in after them.

* * *

"Uh, who are these others and their animals?" The white-haired man looked to Tom, Jerry, Peep, Patch, Atticus, and Robyn.

"My name is Atticus Fudo, this is my dog Patch, this is Robyn Starling and her pet cat, Tom and her pet mice: Jerry and Peep." Atticus introduced.

"They helped us, Race," Jonny added. "Have you two ever been in a chase before?" he then asked the cat and mouse.

"Seriously?" Tom and Jerry couldn't help but deadpan.

"You realize they are a cat and mouse, right?" Robyn asked.

"Yeah, it's kinda out there." Patch had to agree.

"Doesn't hurt to ask." Jonny shrugged modestly.

"True." Robyn nodded.

"That little girl looks so much like Andrea..." Race commented about Robyn as she looked a lot like her mother.

"You knew my mother?" Robyn asked.

"Of course, now let's get you kids out of here." Race replied as he took the wheel.

The robots continued to fly over them as he drove through the water.

"Hang on!" Race told the others.

"Anything in here?" Jerry asked as he opened a box only to find fruit. "Food?"

"Better than nothing." Robyn said as she and the others then threw fruit at the robots.

Tom found an apple and was about to eat it until Jonny took it from him and threw it at the robots. Soon enough, two robots were covered in mushy apple mess while the final robot was taken down by the lunchbox.

Robyn soon realized something of what she left at the beach. "I have to get back." she then said nervously.

"What's wrong, Robyn?" Patch asked.

"My dad." Robyn said.

"Oh, no!" Tom and Jerry gasped as they also realized that Robyn's father didn't know what was going on and was still in the beach house unpacking their other stuff.

"We have to go back and get my dad!" Robyn told Race.

"I'll try, but please do hurry." Race replied as he tried to turn around for Robyn's father. Once he turned around, he soon followed Robyn's directions.

"Aw, man, those robots are coming back." Patch groaned.

"What?!" Bandit turned his head sharply at the feline-like robots.

The feline-like robots were now chasing after them. Bandit barked loudly which startled Tom as he handled the robots like he did back on the beach as Race was making his way back so he could pick up 'Daddy Starling'. And where he arrived at the boat house.

* * *

Mr. Starling came out to see what was going on.

"Daddy, we have to go!" Robyn told her father as she rushed over to warn him about why she suddenly left with Tom and Jerry.

"Why?" Mr. Starling asked. "What's wrong?"

"Those." Robyn pointed to the robots that Tom was handling with some of Patch's help.

"I'll need an explanation later about those robots." Mr. Starling said as they left the boat house.

"Of course, Daddy." Robyn understood.

As they were going along, they were being watched by a certain someone. Patrick soon joined them as he jumped and kicked one of the feline-like robots on the head, sending it spinning around.

"Hi, Dad." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"I leave you two alone for a few minutes or seconds and you two go with your friends and have fun without me." Patrick smirked playfully.

"Oh, we didn't mean to," Atticus replied the same way. "You need to stop living in the past, Dad, this is the 21st century!"

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get on Race's vehicle." Patrcik rolled his eyes playfully.

Atticus held out his hand to his father for help. Patrick smiled as he accepted his son's helping hand. Everyone was soon in the vehicle and they were soon off driving.

"So... Hadji, is it?" Robyn asked the Indian boy.

"That's me," Hadji nodded. "Jonny and his father adopted me about a year ago."

"That was nice of them." Robyn smiled.

Hadji smiled back on the way with Race helping them out to Quest Labs.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait, Dad, how do you know Race?" Atticus asked.

"Old friend, he helped me into the agency with Cobra." Patrick replied.

"Glad to see you're still on the force and you've finally found your son." Race told him with a small smile on the way to Quest Lab.

"Same here." Patrick smiled back.

"He sure is handsome, Patrick." Race chuckled.

Atticus smiled sheepishly as he shuffled his foot on the way to the lab.

"I see he has Emily's eyes," Race smiled. He soon noticed a difference with Patrick's body. "And you appear to have been working out since we last met each other."

"Oh, you could say that." Patrick smirked before winking to his son.

"I helped!" Atticus beamed before chuckling.

"And I can see that it was a lot of help." Race chuckled.

"Atticus has been on plenty of adventures over the years." Patrick smiled proudly to his son.

* * *

Soon enough, they docked at the labs and Jonny helped them in. Tom held Jerry and Peep in the palm of his hand as they were going through an elevator after Jonny scanned his hand against the door.

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"This will take a small while." Jonny warned.

"No rush," Robyn replied. "I am on vacation."

"I still can't believe this your job now, Timber." Mo's voice was heard.

"Mo?" Atticus asked as he looked around before the doors would open up for them.

* * *

Soon enough, the doors opened and Jonny led the way for the others while Hadji walked beside him and where they saw Mo and Timber who looked like they were ready for a mission.

"Mo!" Atticus's eyes widened.

"Timber, it's weird," Mo pouted to her biological brother. "I miss Atticus so much it's almost like I can hear his voice right now."

"That's because I'm right behind you." Atticus said.

Mo's eyes widened and she turned to him before beaming. "Atticus!"

Atticus smiled and soon hugged her. "Man, it was hard when you left school early yesterday."

"Yeah, sorry, but I had to," Mo replied. "If I could've left later, I would've."

Atticus waved. "Hi, Timber."

"Hey, Atticus." Timber smiled back.

"Welcome to Quest Labs," Jonny smiled. "Pretty cool, huh?" he then looked over to Timber Spruce. "Uh, are you my dad's new assistant?"

"Actually, he's the new spy that's helping us out with a certain evil villain problem." Race told Jonny.

"I brought my sister along, I hope that was okay." Timber smiled to Race.

"That's alright." Race said.

"Hi, Dad." Jonny soon spotted a familiar man.

"Jonny," Dr. Quest smiled. "Thank goodness you're all right."

"Benton, old man, hello, there!" Mr. Starling chuckled.

"Starling, is that really you?" Dr. Quest was amazed. "The last I heard you were in Tibet."

"Yeah, I left Tibet to be with my little girl." Mr. Starling smiled.

Robyn smiled back in memory of that.

"Oh, Robyn, nice to see how much you've grown," Dr. Quest smiled to the blonde girl. "Looks like you're gonna grow up to be Jonny's girlfriend."

"Daaad..." Jonny groaned while blushing.

This caused for Robyn to smile and blush.

"Never wander off again," Dr. Quest warned Jonny and Hadji before he hovered down to them. "You know, boys, there are a lot of people who'd like to get to me through you which is why you have to stay close to Race. He's here to protect us."

"And I'm here for both extra protection and to make sure we finally get a certain evil scientist to prison." Timber said.

"Well, we couldn't have handled it without our new team." Jonny smiled to Atticus, Patch, Robyn, Tom, and Jerry.

"These are my pets," Robyn told Dr. Quest. "The cat's name is Tom and the mouse is named Jerry."

"They seem nice, Robyn." Dr. Quest smiled back.

"Thank you, Mr. Quest." Robyn smiled.

"Yes, the five musketeers, or more like the four and a half." Race chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Jerry glared as he was teased for his small size.

"Did you forget about me?" Peep asked.

"Can't say I haven't seen a green mouse before." Race commented about Peep.

"I'm not a mouse." Peep said.

Race chuckled as he didn't believe her at first, not realizing that she was actually a Martian.

"I feel like I know you all from somewhere." Dr. Quest said about Atticus, Patrick, and Patch.

"I believe their names are... Atticus and Patrick Fudo and Patch Pongo." Hadji said as he seemed to think telepathically somehow.

"That's us." Atticus smiled.

Hadji smiled as he was able to do that.

"Hadji's always been the special one." Bandit said to Patch.

"I can tell." Patch smiled.

Bandit smiled back as he knew he was going to have a special bond with Patch since they were both dogs.

"So, who sent these robots?" Robyn asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute," Dr. Quest replied as he took controls. "Stand back, everyone, I'm going to activate the Q Sphere."

"I've heard about it." Timber said.

Mo stood back with the others while Timber helped Dr. Quest with his knowledge. Tom was nervous about this, so he backed up until he was then zapped by the sphere and it fluffed up his fur which made Jerry laugh at him. Patch should have seen that coming. Tom picked up the laughing mouse and soon flung him in the air to make him suffer the same fate. Patch quietly snickered, putting his paw in front of his muzzle, and where as if the fates had made it fair for Tom and Jerry, Patch was also shocked. Peep winced for Patch, but luckily, it didn't hurt.

"Extraordinary," Dr. Quest observed with Timber. "According to the Questonimeter, the Q Sphere has enough power to run a small city indefinitely."

"Whoa." Timber said.

"Sure sounds like you solved the world's energy problems, Dad." Jonny commented.

"Yes, but if someone evil were to get their hands on it, there's no telling the destruction they could cause." Hadji told his foster brother.

"Whoa." Patch said.

"Hadji is right," Timber agreed with the Indian boy. "But we mustn't let fear stand in the way of science or dinner for that matter. Who's hungry?"

"I am," Jonny chuckled. "I can smell it from here."

Dr. Quest soon sniffed and shook his head to his biological son. "That's not dinner."

Everyone looked to see that Jerry was burning Tom's tail with a gas lamp.

"Jerry!" Robyn scolded.

Tom yelled out as his tail was on fire and he took out a bowl filled with a green liquid to put it out.

"Isn't that explosive?" Peep's eyes widened.

"Yep." Atticus nodded as he soon counted back from three as he knew what would happen next.

KABOOM!

Tom was burnt to ash and looked quite miserable while Robyn and Peep sent a scolding look to Jerry.

"Well, I'm not in the mood for barbecue." Jonny attempted to joke.

This seemed to make Robyn to giggle a bit.

* * *

Soon enough, the guests were led into the dining hall so they could get something to eat.

"So, who sent those robots?" Robyn repeated her question.

"I'm afraid it's from a threat we call Dr. Zin." Dr. Quest replied as they ate their banquet of food while Tom had a bland saucer of milk, but Patch and Bandit were given thick and juicy steaks.

"Mm..." Patch smiled.

"Aww!" Tom pouted.

Patch looked to Tom and soon cut his steak in half and offered the other half to Tom since he couldn't bring himself to eat it greedily since everyone else had a lot of great food in front of them provided by Race.

"Thanks." Tom smiled at Patch.

Patch smiled back as he then went back to his own steak.

"Does everyone love their food?" Gloriosa appeared.

"Thanks, Glori." Mo smiled to her biological sister.

"Gloriosa's here too?" Atticus asked his girlfriend.

"I thought I'd help with some cooking since Timber is helping Dr. Quest in his lab." Gloriosa replied.

"Do James and Elizabeth know about this?" Patrick asked.

"I told them we'd be having some jobs over Spring Break and I'd love to help them if I could," Mo replied. "I'm not sure if they're ready to know the full story yet."

"That's a relief." Patrick sighed.

"When do you plan on telling your parents about your life?" Atticus asked his girlfriend.

"Maybe graduation?" Mo smiled sheepishly.

"Smart." Patrick said.

"Thank you." Mo smiled to her boyfriend's father.

"I gotta tell you, Race, the pasta is incredible." Mr. Starling smiled.

"Indeed," Dr. Quest agreed. "Where'd you get the recipe?"

"Just a spicy little dish another spicy little dish taught me a long time ago..." Race sighed with a smile as he looked at an old family photograph of him with a young woman and the Quest family. "Mm-hmm..."

"And what was this spicy little dish's name?" Atticus smirked playfully.

"Was she sweet too?" Jonny added with a chuckle.

"Erm... Her name's Jade..." Race answered Atticus's question as he grew nervous at the mention of the girl he had loved very much and soon became lost in conversations. "Uh, Tiramisu, anyone?"

"What's the story with him and Jade?" Patch whispered to Patrick.

"She disappeared a long time ago." Patrick replied.

"That's all?" Patch asked.

"No one knows for sure what happened to her, though for Race's sake, I hope she's not passed." Patrick replied.

"I have the same feeling." Atticus said.

"I owe you guys one." Race said to Mr. Starling, Patrick, and Dr. Quest.

"That's quite all right, Race," Dr. Quest replied. "You've saved us many times."

Robyn soon wiped her mouth as she was full now and feeling a little tired.

"Looks like someone is getting tired." Mr. Starling smiled.

"I think we should get a good night's sleep." Patrick agreed.

"Yeah, and Tom, Jerry, and the others can bunk with us." Jonny added as Tom reached for a leftover chicken drumstick.

"That sounds great." Patch smiled as he stopped Tom.

Tom pouted in defeat. Race put the leftovers in the full fridge which made Tom even hungrier like when he and Jerry came into Aunt Figg's kitchen with Ferdinand the greedy dog.

"Off to bed, everyone." Dr. Quest told the others.

Everyone soon went to bed. After they left the room, Dr. Quest input the four digit code to lock the door for the night, but Tom memorized it so he could raid the fridge later.


	5. Chapter 5

Jonny and Hadji soon made out a guest cot for Robyn to sleep in.

"Looks cozy." Robyn smiled.

"I hope it's enough," Jonny smiled back. "I really can't believe it's you, Robyn."

"I know..." Robyn looked down from his smile shyly. "I've always hoped to see you again someday outside of hoping Daddy to come back safely from his mountain expedition."

Hadji had a feeling that he should give Jonny and Robyn some privacy. "Excuse me, Jonny, I'm going to get a glass of water." he told his foster brother before going off.

"Okay, Hadji." Jonny nodded back as he went off. He soon blushed once he saw he was alone with Robyn.

Robyn seemed to blush back and even shuffled her foot.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" Jonny asked his old friend.

"Oh, just living my life, only this time more with Daddy and Tom and Jerry..." Robyn sat on the cot.

"That's great and I noticed that Tom looked rather strong." Jonny said.

"I think Patch helped him with that." Robyn replied.

"Cool." Jonny said.

"I've had many adventures of my own, I don't know where to start." Robyn replied.

"Why don't you tell me about how you met Tom and Jerry?" Jonny suggested.

"Well, okay," Robyn smiled in memory. "It all started when I decided to run away from home, I collected some food in my backpack on the way and I decided to try to find Daddy after he's been away to Tibet and Aunt Figg told me that he was probably dead and she kept calling me an orphan."

"That's terrible." Jonny frowned.

"It was..." Robyn frowned back. "On my way out, I found Tom, Jerry, and Patch... It then became an adventure..." she then began to tell him everything about her first adventure with Tom and Jerry before she adopted them as her very own pets along with the other adventures she had with them.

Jonny nodded as he listened to Robyn's stories, he even looked like he could listen to them for hours and where they both soon fell asleep.

* * *

Hadji soon came back in and hid a small smile to the two as he then went to bed himself. Patch slept on the floor while Bandit slept at the foot of Atticus's guest bed as always, Tom slept on a big pillow, and Jerry slept with Peep inside one of the drawers. And where he soon woke up to do what he needed to do. Tom soon woke up as he couldn't sleep thinking about that fridge full of food.

He soon decided to sneak out and decided to sneak into the fridge to get a midnight meal and where he had memorized the code. Jerry then woke up and went to go after Tom while Peep was still sleeping and Patch found himself doing the same thing while Atticus hugged his pillow and had a smile on his face; clearly he was dreaming about Mo. Tom stuck his tongue out at Bandit on the way to the kitchen.

 _'Now just gotta put in the code.'_ Tom thought to himself.

A security system came up behind Tom before he typed in the code. After he unknowingly deactivated it, he licked his lips as he went inside to chow down. Unknown to him, he had turned off the security system to the whole building. This allowed for a certain trio to gain access into the Quest home.

* * *

"Oh, I'm in Heaven." Tom smiled to himself as he collected the food out of the fridge.

"Ahem." Patch glared.

"Hey, Patch, you hungry too?" Tom asked.

"Tom, that's not your food." Patch scolded.

Tom pouted as he knew that was true. "But I'm hungryyyy!" he pouted to the Dalmatian pup.

"Put the food back." Patch glared.

Tom frowned as he put the food back as his stomach weakly rumbled.

Jerry came to stop Tom only to see that Patch had already done it. "Great job." he then said.

"Thanks." Patch smiled to him as Tom angrily pouted.

"Now to turn the security system back on." Patch said.

"What security system?" Tom asked before sneaking a turkey leg.

"The security system you turned off." Patch said.

"I didn't do that." Tom replied as he cooked the turkey leg over the gas lamp.

Jerry glared once he saw that and soon turned it all the way up to burn the turkey leg into a crisp.

"Yes, you did." Patch glared.

The feline robots snuck in while Tom, Jerry, and Patch were distracted.

"Now, what was that code?" Patch asked.

Tom put his paws up as a way to memorize and then told Patch. "1-2-3-4."

"Really?" Patch asked.

"I saw Dr. Quest type it in." Tom nodded.

"Alright then." Patch shrugged.

Jerry turned over as he thought he heard other voices before he turned to the others. "Guys, I think we got company."

"Tom, this is your fault!" Patch scolded. "Thanks to you, those scoundrels are gonna ruin Dr. Quest's plans!"

"Sorry, I was hungry!" Tom pouted.

Patch sighed and rolled his eyes slightly.

Jerry began to play with the laser to try to make it scare away the feline robots back to Dr. Zin. "Please work." The mouse begged.

The laser seemed to go all over the place, but luckily, didn't shoot anyone yet.

Patch took the controls and then set the laser to zap one of the feline robots who were actually cats in robot suits. "Got one!" He cheered.

"He turned into an ice cube." Jerry noticed.

"That's new." Patch said.

"Stop them!" One cat called out. "That mouse and dog will ruin everything!"

"Just try." Patch smirked.

Patch and Jerry soon ran away from the cats. Though for Patch, this was for his entertainment to see if they could catch him or Jerry. Jerry threw beakers and chemicals in an attempt to slow down the bad cats as he ran with Patch.

"Try mixing those two." Patch suggested.

Jerry took one vial and poured it into the beaker to make a new chemical and threw it at the cat behind them which gave him a foamy mess in the face.

"Huh, I thought that would have been explosive." Patch said.

Tom shivered as he hid under the table until he then saw a sharp weapon. One of the other cats was trying to claw the frozen cat out of his trap. Tom soon remembered his new strength. He held the weapon out to seem very threatening with his muscles.

"Nice kitty..." The other cat backed up nervously.

Tom then started the weapon which was revealed to be a flamethrower which of course freed the iced cat. "Oh, come on!" He complained.

"Should've just pulverized them." Patch sighed to Tom's bad luck.

"Oh, yeah, there it is," One of the cats came up to Dr. Quest's newest addition. "The Q Sphere."

"Oh, no, you don't!" Patch glared.

"I got it!" Jerry called out as he took the controllers.

"That's good." Patch said.

Jerry smirked as he used controllers to grab a hold of the cat. He used all his might to keep the robot arm on the cat as he began to try to break free. Unfortunately, the cat was more successful and broke the robot arm which also broke the controllers that Jerry had. The cat smirked as he then hovered over and grabbed the Q Sphere. Tom soon went to take on the cat. The cat dropped the Q Sphere and flew after it only to get punched by Tom and Patch then balanced on the Q Sphere like Jerry on the beach ball earlier before they left home.

"Got it." Patch said.

Jerry soon ran with Patch to keep the Q Sphere safe against the evil cats. Tom knew that he could take on the evil cats with his new strength. He glared at the cats who tried to get Patch and Jerry and soon began to fight them. And his strength was a surprise for them.

"Oh, Patch, look out!" Jerry called out as Patch was about to come against a stand on the Q Sphere.

Patch soon maneuvered around the stand.

"Phew!" Jerry wiped his forehead in relief for Patch.

One cat soon zipped over and took the Q Sphere from Patch, rolling him off of it.

"Hey!" Patch glared at the cat. He soon did his instinctive thing which was chasing after the cat.

The cat blew a raspberry at him. Patch soon barked loudly and chased him and where as if by instinct, the cat got scared. Patch barked as loud as his father as he chased the cat as it seemed to mew and hiss out of fear. Though due to how strong his lungs and voice was when he would be angry, it was loud enough to wake up everyone.

* * *

Atticus yawned and looked around wearily as he suddenly woke up. "Patch...?" He soon realized what that barking meant.

"What's going on?" Robyn asked.

"Come on, Patch is in trouble." Atticus told her.

Everyone soon went to the lab. The evil cats soon grabbed the Q Sphere and escaped out the back door. Dr. Quest came into the room and turned on the lights before glaring at the intruders.

"Stop right there!" Patch barked at the intruders.

Race soon swung in with Mr. Starling and Patrick to help save the day while knocking down the intruders while Patch ducked. "It's the creeps from the beach!" he then recognized.

"They're stealing the Q Sphere!" Dr. Quest noticed.

"We can't let them get away with it." Patch said.

"Put it down, nice and easy." Patrick glared as he aimed to shoot at the evil cats if they didn't do what he said.

The cats looked unimpressed at first as someone broke through the window and came behind the three men before punching them down.

"Who is that?" Mo asked.

"Oh, no..." Gloriosa and Timber frowned.

"What's wrong?" Mo asked.

"Robots from Dr. Zin, these guys are bad news." Timber told his little sister as more and more robots appeared.

"Oh, dear..." Mo frowned.

Robyn, Jonny, Hadji, and Atticus soon came out to see the commotion.

"Whoa!" Atticus yelped.

The robots soon began to grab the men and trap them in metal cages.

"Daddy!" Robyn cried out.

"Big mistake." Patrick smirked as he got them out with his strength.

Race began to use his swift moves against the robots while Patrick broke free with no trouble. Atticus smiled proudly to his father. And where Patrick soon teased the robots as one of them tried to take him down and out.

"I gotta say, Patrick, I like this new you." Race approved.

"Thanks, Race, but I gotta say that these robots are boring." Patrick said while the robot tried to pull him down by the neck.

"Oh, Dad!" Atticus pointed out two robots who were about to go off with Robyn's father and Dr. Quest.

Patrick soon went to stop the robots from taking them. "Not so fast, Bucket Head!" he called out as he came after the robots as they were about to fly out the broken window. He soon lunged out at the robots.

* * *

"Turn this bus around!" Patrick glared at the robots as he was in the air now.

The robots soon attempted to grab him.

"Really?" Patrick asked, unimpressed.

The arms grabbed a hold of them. Patrick bore a deadpan look and broke them apart. This surprised the robots at how strong Patrick was. The evil cats then flew off after them in the sky with the Q Sphere.

"They're getting away!" Mo yelped.

"Holy smoke, they got Dad and Race!" Jonny gasped.

"But why did the security system not work?" Hadji asked.

"Hey, that's a good question," Patch replied before looking back to the gray cat. "Say, Tom, care to answer that?"

"Um...I might have deactivated the security system." Tom gulped.

"Oh, Tom..." Robyn sighed to her cat.

"I'm sorry! I was hungry!" Tom frowned.

The others sighed to this and it looked like they had some work to do in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Hadji was meditating to think this over while the others were distressed of the loss of their loved ones.

"What are you doing?" Mo asked Hadji.

"I'm trying to see if I can trace anything on what happened last night." Hadji replied as he appeared to be floating from his ancient meditation practices.

"Ooh." Mo smiled.

"I understand why evil people would take the Q Sphere, but why take Dr. Quest and the others?" Hadji pondered.

"Good question." Gloriosa hummed.

"I'm just glad you're safe." Timber said as he hugged Mo.

"Thanks, Timber, but I'm worried about Patrick." Mo replied about Atticus's father.

"I think Dad was taken because he's the only one on the planet who knows how to work it." Jonny suggested.

"I think I see Patrick coming back." Timber said after seeing Atticus father flying back.

"Dad!" Atticus called out.

Patrick soon broke another window. "Oops..." he said nervously before coming down to his son.

"How did you escape?" Jonny asked.

"I had my ways, unfortunately, something was keeping me from saving Mr. Starling and Dr. Quest." Patrick replied.

"Well, at least you're alright." Patch said.

Patrick smiled as he hugged Patch and Atticus.

"At least you're back, you can help us save Dr. Quest." Hadji told Patrick as he meditated while Tom and Jerry seemed perplexed about his ability to levitate in the air.

"How are you able to do that?" Tom asked Hadji.

"Ancient Hindu secret." Hadji replied.

"Nice." Tom smiled.

"We can save Dad," Jonny suggested. "If only we knew where they went."

"Yeah, this could be hard." Mo said.

"I wish we could find a trail." Atticus added.

"That would help." Mo said.

"The Q Sphere has a way!" Jonny snapped his fingers once he had an idea. "Good thinking, guys!"

"It does?" Atticus and Mo asked.

"Why do you do that?" Patch asked the Indian boy.'

"I find meditation helps clear the mind." Hadji replied before he came to the floor and walked over with Jonny and Robyn.

"If we find the energy signature, we can find your fathers." Timber told Jonny and Robyn as he tapped at the keyboard.

"That's great news." Robyn smiled.

"Found them," Timber said. "Somewhere in the tiny nation of Moldovistan."

"How do we get there?" Gloriosa asked.

"All right, Questkateers!" Jonny smiled. "To the Quest Jet!"

"Ooh." Gloriosa smiled.

"But Jonny, who is going to pilot?" Hadji asked.

"I am, I guess." Jonny replied.

This made Patrick go wide-eyed. Tom looked the same way and was nervous about that idea.

"Come on!" Jerry scoffed to Tom and dragged him over by his tail.

"How about _I_ pilot instead?" Timber volunteered.

"Aww..." Jonny pouted and the others agreed that that would be a much better and safer idea.

The kitchen table soon lifted up to show the Quest Jet.

"You know how to pilot a jet, right?" Atticus asked Timber.

"I sure do." Timber said.

"All right, buckle up." Jonny told the others as they got into the jet.

Everyone soon buckled up. Peep came over to the controls as Timber began to take control.

"Fascinating." Peep smiled.

Jerry took Peep's hand and brought her into a seat as Bandit sat with Patch. The jet was then lowered and brought to another half as it was soon time to take off. Timber soon piloted the controls and took them out to save Dr. Quest and Mr. Starling.

"Wahoo!" Timber smiled.

Jonny firmly pouted as he didn't get to drive. They then left Quest Labs and were now in the sky.

* * *

"You sure are a great pilot, Timber." Patrick said.

"Thanks, Mr. Fudo." Timber smiled as he flew them in the air.

"This is smooth sailing." Mo smiled.

"Great take-off, Timber." Hadji added.

"Thanks." Timber said.

"For me, taking off is pretty easy, landing, not so much." Jonny said to him.

Robyn quietly giggled to this.

"I sense romance between those two." Gloriosa whispered to Mo, referring about Jonny and Robyn.

"You think so, Glori?" Mo asked her sister.

"Just look at them." Gloriosa whispered to her younger sister.

Mo and Gloriosa secretly watched Jonny and Robyn interact with each other and where they saw the two of them blushing while avoiding eye contact. Mo and Gloriosa then smiled to each other as it seemed to be true. Robyn even wanted to try to hold Jonny's hand.

"I just hope your dads are okay, guys." Peep said to Robyn and Jonny.

"We hope so too." Robyn and Jonny said quickly.

They seemed to look to each other again before looking away while both turning beet red in the face.

"Could someone check to see how close we are?" Timber asked as he had to keep his eyes on the sky.

"I'll do it," Jonny volunteered. He then took a look at the radar. "We're just off the coast," he then told Timber. "The signal is coming from one of the islands."

"Which island?" Timber asked while piloting.

Patch and Bandit sensed a disturbance on the outside.

"Near the mountains." Jonny told Timber.

"Thanks." Timber said.

"Sure thing, Timber." Jonny nodded.

* * *

Atticus looked to the dogs. "You boys okay?"

" **ENEMY SHIPS!** " Bandit barked.

"Look outside!" Patch told Atticus.

Atticus looked with the dogs and gasped at the drones.

"We have company, Timber!" Hadji told the pilot.

"Oh, just great." Timber groaned.

"Robot Drone Missiles," Jonny noticed. "I'll help ya shake 'em off. I've done it a million times."

"I've got it." Timber said as he dodged the missiles.

"Aw, but I've done this before!" Jonny pouted.

"Was it a simulation?" Atticus deadpanned. "That's what I thought."

Timber had successfully dodged the missiles.

"Hold tight!" Jonny told the others.

"We are!" Tom told him.

Jonny decided to help Timber anyway as they were getting close to the island.

"Almost there." Timber said. He then pulled up after the robot drone missiles tried to follow only to explode in the waterfall.

"Whoa." Mo smiled.

Something appeared to be hitting on and landing at the top of the jet.

"Hale?" Atticus wondered.

"There are no clouds." Patrick said.

"I don't like the sound of that." Hadji commented.

There were soon whirring and buzzing sounds heard.

"Is that the sound of saws?" Patch asked.

"Head's up!" Jerry gasped.

"Hang on, everyone!" Timber told the others as he took control as the saws began to try to break into the jet.

"What could they be after us for?" Patch asked.

"This has Dr. Zin written all over it." Patrick narrowed his eyes.

"But what could he want from us?" Mo asked.

"It's probably because we're all together," Patrick replied. "I never wanted to tell Atticus I was a spy until his time came with the Blue Monkey diamond."

"Maybe." Atticus said.

"How was Mother by the way?" Patrick smiled.

"She seems cool," Atticus shrugged. "I have so many questions."

"I'll answer them later." Patrick said.

Atticus nodded in understanding. This was much more important.

The jet was soon coming apart due to the tiny buzz saws.

"Uh-oh!" Timber gulped.

"To the parachutes!" Gloriosa decided to abandon jet.

"Quickly!" Mo added.

* * *

Everyone grabbed a parachute and soon left the jet as it was no use staying in it. Tom and Jerry screamed as they were falling without parachutes and Tom was very scared.

Robyn soon came closer down and hugged her pets. "Gotcha!"

"Whew!" Tom and Jerry sighed.

"Wow, you've gotten really brave lately, Robyn." Jonny smiled to his old friend.

"Thanks, Jonny." Robyn smiled back with a blush.

Jonny blushed back from her smile. They soon saw the pets smirking. Robyn and Jonny looked nervously over while blushing evenly now. Peep soon pulled Jonny's rip cord and Jerry saw that and did the same for Robyn since they seemed distracted and where that helped save them. Jerry and Peep smiled to each other as they helped Robyn and Jonny. The jet soon crashed down and exploded behind the mountains.

"I'll take care of that." Timber sighed as he floated down with his sisters.

"Oh, Dr. Quest is going to be so mad." Atticus said.

"And Race is gonna go through the roof." Jonny added.

"Look on the bright side," Hadji told them as he held Bandit in his arms. "Now Jonny does not have to land it."

"True." Mo said.

* * *

They soon landed on the safe ground.

"Where are we?" Hadji asked as they landed far from their destination.

"Hey, there's the answer!" Jonny pointed to a sign.

Patch came up to the sign to read it. "'Welcome to Moldovistan', hey, we made it!"

"Great." Patrick smiled.

"Let's head for the city!" Atticus proclaimed.

"Agreed." Timber nodded.

A pair of eyes seemed to follow them along the way, but they didn't notice.

"Why do I get the feeling we're being followed?" Patch asked.

"I feel it too, boy." Atticus agreed.

"So, when we get into town, what do we do?" Mo asked.

"We'll track down mine and Robyn's dads with this." Jonny replied as he took out a pocket tracker.

"Nice." Gloriosa smiled.

They began to walk around town.


	7. Chapter 7

"This reminds me of Agrabah." Atticus commented as they came through the town as the people went about their business.

"Sure does." Patch said.

Bandit gave Jerry and Peep a ride and barked at a cobra that a snake charmer was luring out of a basket.

"Don't worry, that snake won't attack while his snake charmer is around." Patch assured Bandit.

"Good news, guys, Q Sphere is still on the island." Jonny said after he looked at the tracker.

"And the bad news?" Gloriosa asked.

"The island is all the way over there." Timber pointed far, far, far ahead to his sister.

"Oh." Gloriosa blinked.

"How do we get there?" Hadji wondered. "We have no money!"

"That's a good question." Mo said.

"I think Jonny has an idea." Patch sighed slightly.

"Don't worry," Jonny replied. "We have an old friend who lives near here."

"Yep and she's close by." Patrick said.

Atticus and Patch shrugged as they followed along anyway.

"Hey, check this out!" Tom picked up a gold coin.

"Tom, put it back." Patch said.

"Finder's Keepers." Tom replied.

" **PUT IT DOWN!** " Bandit barked loudly.

"Better do it." Patch said.

Tom soon put the coin down with a pout.

"Which way, Jonny?" Hadji asked.

"I dunno," Jonny shrugged. "Last time I was here, I was just a kid."

"I know which way to go." Patrick said.

"Please tell me it's where that smell is." Tom smiled hungrily to a fish market.

"Mind leading us the way, Dad?" Atticus asked.

"Right this way." Patrick nodded as he led the way for the others.

Patch soon dragged Tom along. Tom pouted as yet again, he was being dragged away from what he really wanted. Suddenly there came two men with swords.

"Uh-oh..." Timber said.

Bandit and Patch barked angrily at the two men.

"Run!" Mo yelped.

Atticus rushed over and stood protectively in front of the others with a glare to the swordsmen.

"I wouldn't mess with him if I were you." Mo smirked at the swordsmen.

"Come at me, you'll regret it." Atticus taunted.

The swordsmen soon attacked him. Atticus smirked as his body was able to bend the swords and he soon beat them up in return. Jonny and Hadji were amazed and impressed with Atticus's feats. They then ran off only to see another guy with a sword and one man had a pistol. Patch then decided to take these guys since he was as strong and powerful as Atticus. The two men simply laughed not finding Patch a challenge. Patch snarled as he jumped up and kicked their weapons out of their hands and soon had the snake over his head who hissed and scared off the bad guys.

"RUN!" Robyn cried out.

"What?" Patch asked. He then saw the snake which seemed to help scare off the bad guys as it hissed viciously. "Oh, hi." he then greeted with a smile.

The snake looked to Patch and looked curious, though he seemed to trust him.

"He's not attacking." Mo sighed.

"I've always wanted to be friends with a snake." Patch smiled.

The snake soon rested on his head.

Atticus chuckled. "It's like you have your own pet." he then said to Patch in amusement of the snake.

"Looks like it." Patch smiled.

They ended up in a dead end and there appeared to be more foes coming for them.

"I have an idea." Hadji said before he took out a flute and played it to make a rope near them lift up and dance like an ancient Indian magic trick.

"Nice trick." Glroiosa said.

"That's so freaky." Tom commented.

"Yeah." Jerry agreed.

Robyn nudged her cat and mouse slightly. Soon enough, the rope appeared to float and stand straight in the air, allowing them to climb up it to escape through the bazaar.

"Time to go up." Mo said.

Atticus went up first. "Remind me to tell Cherry about this rope trick." he then said since she was interested in magic tricks and magicians.

"I sure will." Patch said.

They all then climbed up to the roof top and rushed off. Hadji soon blew the flute again to make the rope go down before the bad guys could get on it.

* * *

"Alright, now what?" Mo asked.

Jonny tried to open the roof door, but had no luck. "It's locked."

The bad guys soon grabbed a ladder and ran to the bazaar to climb up after them.

"Who needs a key?" Atticus smirked as he was going to kick the door down.

"That's my boy." Patrick smiled proudly.

Atticus ran far and then kicked the door down, but he crashed against a woman who was just coming out and blushed slightly nervously as he was against her chest. "Hello, ma'am." he muffled sheepishly.

"Well, that's one way to meet someone." Patch said.

Atticus stepped back and coughed nervously. "So sorry about that, ma'am."

"It's okay," The woman said. "I was just about to open the door anyway."

Mo looked at Atticus slightly who looked bashful to her. Patrick soon put the door back in place, blocking the bad guys' path.

"Jezebel Jade?" Hadji looked surprised to see the woman.

"Just the person we've been looking for." Jonny smiled.

"She is?" Mo asked.

"Isn't she a mercenary who works for the highest bidder?" Atticus asked.

"Let's debate morality later, boys," Jezebel replied. "Inside... NOW!"

Everyone soon went inside.

"Better get downstairs," Jezebel said as she spotted the bad guys coming after them. "You too, animals."

"Yes, ma'am." Patch said as the snake stayed on his head.

"I don't know if you can keep him," Atticus told Patch. "Mom hates snakes."

"Aw, but he's so nice." Patch frowned.

"Good luck." Atticus shrugged.

* * *

They came down the stairs and were then in a cafe which had a female belly dancer on stage.

"This is interesting." Mo said.

"I'll say." Timber chuckled about the belly dancer until Gloriosa nudged him with a slight glare.

"Ah, this way, folks." Jezebel led them behind the stage as Jonny and Hadji also stared at the dancer.

Patrick soon grabbed the two boys to get them out of their trance. Hadji and Jonny yelped as they then followed after.

"Nice place, Miss Jade." Jonny said sheepishly and softly.

"It's great to see you again, Jezebel." Patrick said.

"Likewise, Patrick," Jezebel replied as she led them to her dressing room. "That's a handsome son you have there, I haven't seen him in a while."

"A lot of people sure know you." Patch smiled up to his owner.

"I guess word gets around," Atticus replied before looking to Jezebel. "You knew me when I was a baby?"

"Oh, yes," Jezebel replied. "I sometimes came to visit, you were just the cutest baby and your sister was crazy about you."

This caused Atticus to smile bashfully.

"Do you have pictures?" Mo teased.

"Actually, yes, I do." Jezebel said before she took out a picture of a younger version of herself teaching a very young Jessica how t hold Baby Atticus.

"Aww..." Mo cooed at the sight. "Look at you... Those chubby cheeks."

This caused for Atticus to blush out of embarrassment.

"We are sure glad to see you, Miss Jade." Jonny said to Jezebel.

"Cut to the chase, kiddo." Jezebel replied before she pet Tom on the head.

"Oh, I like her~" Tom purred.

"That seems to be the spot for any cat." Patch said.

Jerry climbed up behind the mirror as Jezebel hung up her belt.

"Race and our dads have been captured," Robyn told Jezebel. "We're here to rescue them."

"Well, I hope you like foster care, kid," Jezebel sighed as she unhooked her earrings. "Because Dr. Zin has them."

'Is she telling us to give up?' Mo thought to herself.

"Dr. Zin?" Jonny frowned while Peep and Jerry looked concerned. "How do you know?"

"You forget," Jezebel smirked as she took off her head scarf. "Information is my business."

"That, it is." Patrick smirked back.

"You have got to help us." Hadji begged as the woman soon applied lipstick on herself.

"Sure, make me an offer," Jezebel replied. "I don't see any collateral, so I'll settle for cash."

'What could we offer her besides money?' Patch thought to himself.

"But... This could endanger the world!" Jonny said to Jezebel.

"Jezebel Jade sticks her neck out for no one," Jezebel replied before looking to Patrick's right hand. "What kind of ring is that?"

"Sorry, Jez, I can't give you my wedding ring," Patrick said as he held his ring close. "Emily told me that this was handed down to her from her grandmother and it's an ocean gem," He soon remembered how close Jezebel and Race were. "Jez, what about Race?" he then asked, hoping that this would convince her easier than giving up prized possessions such as his unique ring which was made both by mermaids and Crystal Gems.

"Yeah, I thought you liked him." Jonny added.

Tom sniffled and sneezed as Jezebel's powder got in his face which made Jerry laugh at him. The snake even found that funny.

"Oh, we had a little something once," Jezebel commented about Race while she brushed her hair now. "Apparently once was enough for him."

Hadji and Jonny hid smirks to each other as they knew Race wasn't quite over Jezebel.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, folks, I've got a show to do." Jezebel smirked as she went to walk out of her dressing room.

Patrick was smirking as well since he knew that this might be enough of an offer for her than money. "Too bad, Jez, it could've been a sweet deal for you," he then smirked as he played around before winking to the others to just go with it. "Right, guys?"

"Yes, oh, very sweet," Hadji soon agreed. "Like honey."

 _'I see what they're doing.'_ Gloriosa thought to herself.

"Deal?" Jezebel looked back. "What deal?"

"Dr. Quest was working on a top secret project for the government," Robyn helped out. "I bet they'd pay plenty for you to get him and my daddy back, but if you'd rather pass on a big fat reward..."

 _'And her interest is piqued in 3, 2, 1.'_ Mo thought to herself.

"You might've touched my heart, folks," Jezebel returned. "Jezebel Jade is open for business."

"There she is." Patrick smirked to his old friend.

"Welcome aboard." Mo smiled.

Jezebel soon took her powder kit and put it against a portrait to show a secret safe. Jerry soon popped out of the kit and was all fluffy and pink like cotton candy. This caused for Peep to giggle a bit.

"Kinda reminds me of when Stitch disappeared from Houdini." Patch chuckled himself.

"Sure does." Atticus smiled.

The portrait soon pulled back to show several types of guns.

"Whoa!" Mo flinched at the showing of guns.

"That's a lot of guns." Gloriosa said.

"There's more." Patrick said as more weapons were shown.

"Whoa." Timber said.

"I don't like guns." Mo moaned at the weapons.

"It's okay, Mo, it's okay." Atticus soothed her.

Mo soon covered her eyes from the weapons. Atticus held Mo in comfort. Mo seemed to bury her face into his chest and shuddered. Soon enough, the weapons stopped and there was a secret passage shown.

"Ooh." Patch smiled as the snake smiled as well while on his back.

"There's a skimmer down in the garage," Jezebel told the others. "That should get you to the island."

"Great, thanks." Timber smiled.

"Whoa, hold your horses," Jezebel stopped them from going further as she held out a contract. "This isn't free, sign here. I expect your fathers or the government to pay me for providing of my help." she then said to both Jonny and Robyn since their fathers were very valuable.

"Our dads are gonna love this." Robyn groaned with sarcasm to Jonny.

"Yeah, but Miss Jade drives a hard bargain," Jonny nodded before smirking as he signed his name first. "But, like Race said, she's the smartest lady he ever knew."

"You called me lady?" Jezebel smirked.

Robyn soon signed her name next. Someone soon came to the door and the others turned to see who it was.

"Five minutes, Miss Jade," Droopy told the woman. "Break a leg!" he then walked off and shut the door behind him with a smile.

"Was that Droopy Dog?" Gloriosa blinked in surprise.

"I think so." Mo said.

"You can leave from downstairs," Jezebel told the others as she now had work to do. "Just don't make a racket."

"Okay." Mo said.

Hadji seemed blinded by Jezebel's beauty until Jonny dragged him downstairs so they could get going. The group soon went downstairs. Jonny reached out and snuck the keys on the way down the stairs.

* * *

"There it is!" Jonny told the others.

"I will open the door." Hadji decided.

"Go ahead." Timber said.

The bad guys soon rushed over behind them and they had to hurry up. Jonny and Robyn helped the pets inside. Due to Tom's muscles, he was a bit heavy.

"Quick, Jonny, put the keys in!" Jerry urged the blonde boy as they didn't have much time.

"Yes and please make it fast." Gloriosa said.

Jonny took the keys and quickly put them in the ignition. The bad guys were trying to get them as Timber took the controls again much to Jonny's disappointment.

Timber soon saw that he was hogging the controls and let Jonny take the controls this time. "Here you go."

"Really? Thanks!" Jonny beamed as he took control.

Patch soon prayed to Annabelle and Gabriel as he felt like that was a bad idea. His pet snake along with the rest of the group besides Jonny did the same thing. Chaos soon ensued for everyone as the bad guys were getting taken care of as Jonny and the others tried to escape.

"You do know how to drive this thing, right?" Patch asked Jonny.

"Totally, I do this all the time on the simulator!" Jonny reassured.

"Oh, just great." Patch smiled nervously before glaring at Timber slightly.

Timber smiled nervously. "I thought it'd give him something to do and feel important."

"Well, at least we're not crashing." Patrick smiled nervously.

Jezebel was heard singing as Jonny flew them around while avoiding the bad guys.

"Did I just hear Jezel singing?" Mo asked.

"She's preforming, try to keep quiet." Patrick whispered.

"Tell that to them." Atticus whispered while pointing to the bad guys.

"Ah, Jezebel, such a stealthy woman and an excellent performer," Patrick sighed. "Reminds me so much of Dusty Tails in Las Vegas."

"We know, she kind reminds me of her too." Atticus whispered.

"She is very majestic..." Patrick smiled.

Atticus smirked. "What about Mom?"

"Oh, yeah, of course." Patrick smiled nervously.

Soon enough, the bad guys were humiliated by being tied upside down over the stage as Jezebel finished her song.

"Whew!" Mo sighed.

The crowd applauded and cheered after the show.

* * *

Soon enough, it was night time as Jonny got them out so they could get to the island where his and Robyn's fathers were being held hostage by Dr. Zin. Robyn really worried about her father and where Johny wanted to do something to ease her worries.

"You're really worried about your dad, huh?" Jonny asked.

"Well, of course I am, it's always been the two of us..." Robyn sighed before she took out her locket and opened it to see her picture of her with her dad which always comforted her during the care of Aunt Figg.

"That's a beautiful locket, who gave it to you?" Jonny asked.

"Daddy gave it to me on my birthday when I turned nine." Robyn replied, that felt so long ago now.

Mo and Gloriosa smiled as Robyn and Jonny seemed to be getting closer than before.

"So, where's your mom?" Jonny asked.

"My mother died when I was a baby." Robyn frowned.

"Oh..." Jonny frowned back. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay." Robyn sighed softly.

"My mom died a few years ago." Jonny sympathized.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that..." Robyn replied. "How did she die?"

"Dr. Zin..." Jonny sighed.

"He killed her?" Robyn gasped.

"I'm afraid Race and Dad were too late on saving her one time..." Jonny bowed his head grimly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." Robyn frowned.

"Me too, Robyn..." Jonny sighed.

The two of them had one thing in common: Both of them had lost a mother. That, and of course, they were rather close with their fathers. It was a little sad, but it would be good for them since it was clear they were destined to be soul mates. Tom soon got Robyn closer to Jonny as he could see the connection. Jerry did the same to Jonny to get him closer to Robyn.

"Have you had your first kiss?" Jonny asked.

"Yes, but... I actually didn't like it," Robyn admitted. "I thought I liked him, but turns out we weren't meant to be for each other."

This was a sign for Jonny. "Who was it if you don't mind me asking?" he then asked.

"His name was Max Russo," Robyn replied. "He lived in Waverly Place."

"And wasn't he not all that bright?" Mo asked.

"His brain was mostly in playing pranks..." Robyn sighed. "He seemed cool at the time, but now he just seems annoying. What about you, Jonny, have you kissed any girls yet?"

 _'This should be interesting.'_ Mo thought to herself.

"Not really..." Jonny rubbed his arm sheepishly.

Robyn and Jonny soon both grew silent as they looked each other in the eyes and seemed to both blush. Timber took the controls since Jonny's mind was elsewhere.

 _'What are they waiting for? Just kiss.'_ Tom thought to himself, referring to Robyn and Jonny.

Jerry seemed impatient himself as he tapped his tiny foot while resting on Robyn's shoulder. Jonny and Robyn looked deep into each other's eyes and their lips seemed to be coming closer and closer to each other. Tom, Jerry, and Peep were now on the edge of their seats as they waited for their lips to share contact.

"Dr. Zin's island is dead ahead!" Timber announced.

This caused for the kiss to be cut short. Tom and Jerry looked internally frustrated that Jonny and Robyn didn't get to kiss.

* * *

Soon enough, they came to the island with no time to spare.

"They were so close." Bandit groaned.

"Dang it, Timber." Patch face-pawed.

They soon landed and took jet packs so they could fly into the secret base on the island where Dr. Zin was.


	8. Chapter 8

They soon landed and took jet packs so they could fly into the secret base on the island where Dr. Zin was.

"We should split up." Mo said.

"Right, Mo should go with me." Atticus replied.

Mo blushed to that.

"Shake a leg, guys." Jonny said to Tom and Jerry.

"I think Robyn should go with Jonny." Gloriosa said.

"I, for one, agree with this." Hadji nodded to the idea.

"So, who goes with Hadji?" Patch asked.

"I think maybe I should go with him," Peep volunteered herself. "Jerry, you too?"

"Well, just to make sure you're safe." Jerry blushed.

"Great." Peep smiled.

Jerry chuckled innocently while shuffling his foot.

"Come here, Bandit." Jonny told his dog as he took out a bag to carry him in.

Bandit ran to Jonny and climbed in to the front bag to ride with Jonny. He of course was going to be quiet so then Jonny and Robyn would have a second chance to have their kiss.

"Okay, boy, down you go," Jonny smiled as he zipped Bandit in the bag. "You okay?"

Bandit moved all around in the bag.

"That must mean yes." Robyn smiled.

"We'll go halfway to the volcano to get a better look of the island." Jonny suggested.

"Aye-Aye, Captain!" Jerry saluted before he put on his own goggles.

"You got it." Peep said.

"Okay, let's go." Jonny said and started his jet pack.

Robyn began to do the same thing with her jet pack. Atticus helped Robyn the best he could before they went off after Dr. Zin to save her and Jonny's fathers.

"Wahoo!" Robyn smiled.

* * *

Jonny and Hadji looked around as they were in the sky now as the others came after. Mo was of course with Gloriosa and Timber.

 _'This is so exciting.'_ Mo thought to herself.

Tom and Jerry screamed as their jet pack seemed to be rather unlucky before they came crashing toward the volcano. Robyn sighed to poor Tom and Jerry.

"Are those two almost always unlucky?" Jonny asked her.

"It's usually, Tom, but yes, it seems so." Robyn replied.

"Yes, it does." Jonny said.

They soon landed on a ledge of the volcano while Tom and Jerry screamed. Peep soon sighed as she hopped off of Robyn's shoulder and came to help Tom and Jerry out since she was a Martian and wasn't a stranger to this technology and where she soon helped them out. They had a much smoother landing thanks to her.

"So, you think Zin noticed?" Jonny asked nervously.

"Maybe not?" Robyn smiled nervously.

Suddenly, a robot appeared.

Patrick sighed. 'He noticed."

"I'll handle the robot." Atticus said.

"Want some help, son?" Patrick asked as he felt there might be more, knowing how Dr. Zin could be.

"Well... All right." Atticus smirked.

And Patrick's feeling was right as more robots came out. Patrick and Atticus glared as they took on the robots with no problem.

"I see why you like this boy." Gloriosa smirked to Mo with a wink.

This caused for Mo to blush a little.

"You can't stop me!" Atticus got onto one robot's back. "I know the Super Sayian!"

This didn't seem to change the robot's behavior. Patrick soon fought the robot as Atticus was on its back like a tag-team wrestling match. And where he soon grabbed the robot in a super-strong bear hug.

"You should be in WrestleMania, Dad." Atticus smiled.

"I would love to, but I think I might blow the competition away." Patrick chuckled.

"Aww..." Atticus pouted. "Oh, well, maybe I can go again next year... Maybe I'll see that weird chicken those kids called Hawlucha."

"Yeah, maybe." Patrick said.

Atticus smiled as they worked together against the robots and it was good bonding for both of them as father and son and where soon, all of the robots were beaten.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr. Zin was being given his dinner which, much to his annoyance, was fish sticks and soon, Dr. Quest and Mr. Starling were given to him much to his delight.

"Dr. Zin." Mr. Starling glared.

"Ah, Dr. Quest and Mr. Starling," Dr. Zin smirked. "I would've loved to have Mr. Fudo in my collection, but he was stronger than he led up to be."

"We know." Mr. Starling said.

"Forget it, Dr. Zin," Dr. Quest glared at his enemy. "We'll never help you access the power of the Q Sphere!"

"Oh, trust me," Dr. Zin chuckled before pushing a button. "I have ways of convincing you two."

Robyn, Jonny, and Hadji were soon shoved in by robots who weren't destroyed.

"Daddy!" Robyn rushed over to her father as Jonny did the same with his own.

"Dr. Quest!" Hadji soon joined them.

"Thank goodness you children are safe." Mr. Starling said.

"Jonny, Hadji, how did you get here?" Dr. Quest smiled as he hugged the boys.

Dr. Zin smirked to the reunion.

"Why is he smirking like that?" Robyn gulped.

"Ah, such an affectionate display of family devotion," Dr. Zin smirked. "Oh, boy, it would warm my heart... If I had one!"

"What do you want, Zin?" Mr. Starling glared at his greatest enemy.

Dr. Zin smirked to the fathers as he took them to what he wanted to do to where the lava and magma was from the volcano as he separated the men from their children once more. Robyn didn't want to be separated from her father again as she tried to find her book of spells. Dr. Zin told the fathers what to do as he took them away. Jonny looked to Robyn curiously as she looked through her backpack.

"Come on, come on," Robyn said while looking through her backpack before finally finding the spell book. "Got it!" She opened it up before seeing the first page which was a dedication that also had an image of her maternal uncle which always made her happy to see.

 **'Happy Birthday, Robyn, and let it be a magical one.'** Chip's voice told her.

"Thanks, Uncle Chip." Robyn nodded before going to the perfect spell to help this situation.

"Uh, Robyn, I don't think now is a good time for reading a book." Jonny said.

"This isn't just any book," Robyn told him. "It's a spell book my Uncle Chip gave me."

"Well, it's not time for Halloween." Jonny then said to her.

Robyn sighed and decided she should come clean. "It's a real spell book, Jonny, my uncle's a wizard and that means I'm one too."

"Really?" Jonny asked.

"Yes, I'll tell you more later," Robyn said as she looked through the pages to find a perfect spell for this situation. "There's gotta be a spell that can help."

"Once the system is treated, I'll release the children to you safe and sound," Dr. Zin smirked to the fathers as the cats were hooking them up. "But try any trickery, and I'll deliver them to you a little bit on the crispy side!" he soon let out an evil laugh which sounded more goofy than menacing.

This caused for Robyn to giggle a bit while still looking through the pages.

"Don't do it, Dad!" Jonny called out.

"I have no choice, Jonny," Dr. Quest replied with a bow of his head. "I already lost your mother and I won't let any harm come to you, Robyn, or Hadji."

Mr. Starling replied the same way. The cat at the controls soon sent the men to do the job that Dr. Zin wanted them to do.

Robyn soon saw a spell that might help. "Aha!" she then smiled in victory.

"What are you doing with that, brat?" Dr. Zin glared. "Give me that!"

Robyn hugged the book with a glare before bookmarking the page. "Don't you know how important a child's education is?"

"Yeah, and besides, it's just a book." Jonny added.

Robyn knew that deep down, Jonny didn't mean that.

Dr. Zin swiped the book and glanced at it before tossing it over his shoulder with a scoff. "Children's literature."

Robyn grabbed the book before it could land in the lava and she turned back to the page she was on. Jonny sighed out of relief that Robyn was able to save her book. Dr. Quest and Mr. Starling were soon being lowered to do what Dr. Zin wanted them to do or else.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Robyn said before reciting the spell.

Jonny hoped that the spell would work, but he was surprised to see a magical glow surround Robyn as she was telling the truth about being a wizard. "Whoa." He then replied.

* * *

Robyn soon floated as she held the book in her hand and a glow appeared in her hand and she used it against Dr. Zin with a glare.

"What sorcery is this?!" Dr. Zin gaped at the blonde girl.

"Amazing." Dr. Quest replied.

Robyn glared as her eyes seemed to glow from her magic as she then used it to get the Q Sphere away from the bad guys. Atticus and the others were soon coming.

"Oh, no, Gaea Everfree is back!" Timber gasped at the glowing eyes.

"Are you sure?" Atticus asked. "Because Robyn seems to have control of her magic."

"Oh... Okay." Timber then relaxed which made Mo and Gloriosa roll their eyes.

"What sorcery is this?!" Dr. Zin repeated his question.

"You're a wizard, Robyn Starling." Jonny whispered with a smile.

"Nothing can possibly go wrong now." Mo smiled.

Robyn glared to Dr. Zin after she came back down on the ground and she held her book to help save everyone.

" **GET HER!** " Dr. Zin demanded. "Think of the fortune we could make with the likes of her!"

The robots soon went to grab Robyn.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Jonny glared as he jumped in front of the robots to protect Robyn.

'Well, what do you know?' Patch thought to himself. 'Nothing bad is happening.'

"You guys okay?" Atticus asked before getting ready to go up against the robots.

"We're fine, Robyn kinda turned into the Avatar and saved the Q Sphere." Jonny replied.

"She's a witch/warlock." Mo said.

"Actually, she's a wizard." Atticus replied.

"Same thing." Mo shrugged.

"Not really..." Patch whispered so that wouldn't offend anyone.

"You brats and vermin are ruining everything!" Dr. Zin glared.

"You're welcome." Timber smirked.

The cats tried to go up against Robyn only for Jonny to kick at them and fight them.

"Don't you touch her!" Jonny glared.

"Go, Jonny!" Mo smiled.

"Take these brats to the cell." Dr. Zin commanded.

"Does he really think these robots can take us?" Mo asked her siblings.

"Come on, Sis, we got this." Gloriosa winked.

"Yeah, we do." Mo smiled.

Mo, Gloriosa, and Timber soon helped Jonny out against the enemies.

Atticus glared at Dr. Zin as he tried to get away and soon chased after the evil man.

"Go, Atticus!" Patch smiled.

Atticus chased after Dr. Zin with a glare while Mo and her siblings took care of the cats and Robyn held her spell book around just in case. Patch and Bandit both simply sat there, not knowing what to do. Tom, Jerry, and Peep soon also came.

* * *

"Did we miss something?" Peep asked.

"Could be worse." Jerry replied with a shrug.

"Like what?" Tom asked.

"Nah, I'm not jinxing us." Jerry replied.

"Why not? It's what you do best." Tom glared slightly.

"No, it's not!" Jerry glared.

"Yes, it is!" Tom argued.

"No, it's not!" Jerry argued back.

Dr. Zin was about to escape until he found himself cornered by Atticus.

"There's nowhere else for you to go, Dr. Zin." Atticus said.

"You clever little boy..." Dr. Zin glared. "Are you sure you're Patrick Fudo's son?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Atticus scoffed. "Of course I'm his son."

"Yes, though you don't seem like it," Dr. Zin chuckled. "You seem much too smart."

"My dad is smart!" Atticus glared.

"No, he isn't." Dr. Zin smirked.

"Yes, he is!" Atticus glared.

"He didn't even want you," Dr. Zin mocked. "What kind of father allows his son to get kidnapped as a baby?"

That seem to enrage Atticus as crystal spikes appeared. Dr. Zin actually did not expect that.

"You better shut up about my dad!" Atticus snarled.

"Oh, this is bad." Patch gulped.

"Where did those crystals come from?" Bandit wondered.

"Atticus." Patch simply said.

"Atticus?" Bandit asked, confused.

Atticus gritted his teeth at Dr. Zin and his eyes appeared to be glowing.

"That's new." Mo said.

* * *

Dr. Zin backed up. "All right, I'm sorry, boy, I didn't mean to make you that angry!"

Atticus's eyes were still glowing.

Dr. Zin seemed utterly terrified. "What if I promise to never come back again?"

" **DO YOU PINKIE PROMISE?!** " Atticus asked before his voice sounded demented from anger.

"Um, okay?" Dr. Zin said out of confusion.

Atticus looked very angry with Dr. Zin.

"I've never seen him that angry," Patch looked over to Bandit who looked terrified. "I guess when someone disrespects anyone of his family, he gets really angry."

Dr. Zin backed up from Atticus and soon fell onto the floor as he backed up into the corner.

Atticus narrowed his eyes. "Run, Zin... Run away and never return..." he then scowled much like adult Simba against Scar when returning to Pride Rock.

 _'Whoa, I'll remember not to get on Atticus's bad side.'_ Timber thought to himself.

Atticus soon settled down and then walked away firmly from Dr. Zin which made his eyes go back to normal and the crystal spikes disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh, Atticus, I knew you'd be okay, but thank goodness!" Patrick smiled in relief.

"Whew." Bandit sighed.

Dr. Zin soon came up behind Atticus and tripped him into the volcano.

" **ATTICUS!** " The others cried out.

Atticus yelped as he was going to land into the volcano's lava. Drell soon appeared from nowhere as a bug and zapped Atticus with some sort of spell before he hit the deathly pile and then disappeared. Atticus soon hit the lava and was inside of it, he then opened his eyes as he didn't appear to be burning or melting from the lava.

"Huh?" Atticus asked out of confusion.

It seemed like he could swim around in the lava like it was water.

* * *

"You killed my son!" Patrick cried out with angry tears in his eyes.

"I tried to warn you." Dr. Zin smirked.

"I'm okay!" Atticus called out.

The others turned to the volcano.

"Atticus?!" Robyn cried out.

Atticus poked his head out with a small smile. "Hey, lava's not so bad when it doesn't burn your skin."

"Impossible!" Dr. Zin gasped.

Atticus soon climbed out of the volcano and smirked to Dr. Zin before taking out a pair of handcuffs.

"Curses." Dr. Zin groaned.

"Wow, this was easy, but it was also a lot of fun to go on a spy mission." Patch smiled.

"It sure was, now let's finally get these two to kiss." Bandit whispered to Patch while referring about Robyn and Jonny.

Patch nodded with a smirk.

"That magic was incredible, Robyn." Jonny smiled sincerely proving that she had nothing to worry about him finding out about her wizard powers.

"Thanks, Jonny." Robyn blushed with a smile.

Patch came behind Robyn while Bandit was behind Jonny. The two were then pushed against each other which made them both turn bright red as their faces were inches apart from each other's. Mo and Gloriosa soon hoped that this kiss wouldn't be interrupted. Robyn and Jonny looked into each other's eyes and they soon kissed which made everybody around them cheer. Due to Robyn being a magical creature, there were sparks literally flying.

"Uh-oh, I remember Drell telling me when a witch or a warlock kisses a mortal for the first time, the mortal turns into a frog." Atticus bit his lip.

"Don't worry," Patrick whispered. "It's different for wizards."

"That's a relief." Atticus whispered back.

Patrick nodded with a smile.

"Can't Drell change that rule?" Atticus then asked.

"Sorry, but it's just the way the world works..." Patrick sighed. "But don't worry... Besides, I heard when Sabrina first kissed Harvey, he turned into a frog and she proved their true love."

"Yeah, life really was hard on Sabrina before she got to tell Harvey she was a witch." Atticus nodded.

"I wonder how Mr. Starling is taking this?" Patch said.

Dr. Quest looked very proud while Mr. Starling was going through various emotions as his little girl was kissing a boy right in front of him.

"I think he's trying to not get Jonny away from Robyn." Jerry said.

"Fathers, what can you do?" Peep sighed. "Good thing you haven't met mine."

"Why not?" Jerry asked.

"He would eat you." Peep replied innocently.

Tom laughed while Jerry looked in complete shock.

"No, really, he would." Peep told Tom.

Tom just kept laughing. Peep took out her laser gun and shot him to burn him into a crisp to make him shut up. Tom coughed and he became a pile of ash with a pair of eyes.

"You deserved that." Patch said.

* * *

Soon enough, they left the volcano and Patrick contacted his fellow agents to arrest Dr. Zin and his henchmen.

"This was easier than it usually is." Jonny smiled as he and Robyn held hands.

"I'm glad we could help." Robyn smiled back.

Mr. Starling was still trying to get used to Robyn with a boy her age.

"It's okay, sir, I was the same way when my sister started dating." Jerry comforted him.

"Oh, it's just a lot to take in, Jerry," Mr. Starling sighed to his daughter's pet mouse. "I just wish Andrea was here to see this."

"I'm sure she is in Heaven." Mo said.

Mr. Starling smiled to them and they smiled back to him.

"Daddy, it's okay if I do stuff with Jonny alone, right?" Robyn asked.

Mr. Starling took a deep breath and settled down. "Of course, Robyn, as long as he makes you happy."

"Oh, I know he will." Robyn smiled.

Mr. Starling smiled back. Dr. Quest was also happy as was Hadji, though he was jealous that he didn't earn a girlfriend. Drell soon used his magic and made a girl Hadji's age and type appear. She then appeared to be singing to herself like Shanti did which lured Mowgli into the village. Hadji looked around until he looked to the girl as she sang My Own Home just like in the end of the Jungle Book. Hadji seemed to be in a trance-like look.

"Hadji, wait a minute!" Jonny cried out.

"Ah, Jonny," Dr. Quest told his biological son. "Let him have a better look."

And where nothing seemed to be in Hadji's way. He then accidentally fell into the water in front of the Indian girl which made her giggle. And where he soon got up and hid behind some plants. The girl then went back to her singing.

"This reminds me of something..." Patch commented. "I'm not sure what, I just can't put my paw on it."

Atticus chuckled. "It's like Mowgli and Shanti."

"Ohh, yeah." Patch smiled.

Atticus and Mo couldn't help but smirk to that. Although they both denied it, it was clear that Mowgli and Shanti liked each other and the same thing was happening between Hadji and this new girl.

"Um... What is your name?" Hadji asked.

"I'm Zahara." The new Indian girl replied.

"My name is, uh, Hadji." The Indian boy blushed.

"Hadji, huh?" Zahara smiled.

"Yes," Hadji replied. "Hadji Raheed Singh, but of course, now Quest."

Zahara took his hand and shook it before he then took her hand and kissed the back of it which made her giggle.

* * *

"I have a strong feeling we might see Mowgli and Shanti again." Mo said.

"Cherry was invited to go visit them," Atticus replied. "You wanna come with us? I'm sure she won't mind your company as long as we don't kiss too much in front of her."

"I'd love to come." Mo smiled.

Atticus smiled back. They all wondered what to do with this time left over as it was still Spring Break, so they just decided to have some fun on the beach since Dr. Zin was taken care of for right now and where this time, nothing would ruin it.


	10. Chapter 10

Robyn and Jonny smiled to each other as they were having a lot of fun together. Jerry was teaching Peep all about the beach a lot better this time since they wouldn't have any interruptions this time.

"That other mouse seems like she doesn't know much about the beach." Jonny commented about Peep.

"Peep's actually an alien," Robyn told him. "She's from Mars."

"Cool." Jonny smiled.

Robyn smiled back, she felt like she could tell Jonny anything now.

* * *

"So, you guys know those cats?" Bandit asked.

"Yeah, their names are Tin, Pan, and Alley," Patch replied. "I've seen them on other adventures with Tom and Jerry, like those times we met Sherlock Holmes, Robin Hood, and that time with the lost dragon."

"Well, hopefully we don't see them again... If we do get to see each other again in the future." Bandit smiled as he felt a close bond with Patch almost like a brother.

"I'm sure we will." Patch said.

"I sure hope so." Bandit replied.

"Oh, also, could you tone down your barking a little?" Patch asked. "It kinda scares Tom."

"Sorry..." Bandit smiled sheepishly. "I don't mean to, I'm not too crazy about cats, I guess I can't used to being friends with them."

"You'll get used to them." Patch said.

"Hmm... Okay..." Bandit shrugged as he guessed he had to take Patch's word for it.

* * *

Atticus soon messaged Cherry about visiting Mowgli and Shanti again soon while Mo was practicing her swimming.

 ** _'You wanna see them?'_ ** Cherry asked. **_'I dunno, do you think we'd even be allowed in the village? We saw Mowgli leave Baloo and Bagheera.'_**

"I'm sure we'll be allowed in." Atticus said.

 ** _'I dunno...'_** Cherry shrugged. **_'How badly do you wanna go? My gut's telling me that Mowgli's gonna miss the jungle.'_**

"No doubt..." Atticus agreed. "Pleeeease? Let me make it up to you by going on a mission with Dad over Spring Break."

 ** _'Fine.'_ ** Cherry sighed.

"Thanks, Cherry, you're the best." Atticus beamed.

 ** _'Uh, where's Mo?'_ ** Cherry asked.

"Practicing her swimming," Atticus replied. "I taught her some mermaid techniques."

 ** _'You never taught me how to swim.'_ ** Cherry teased.

"I didn't think you needed any lessons." Atticus teased back.

Cherry stuck her tongue out. Atticus did the same, shaking his head at her.

 ** _'Whatever, Nancy Boy Fudo.'_ ** Cherry replied.

Atticus simply smirked at her. Cherry gave a stoic look before she then crossed her eyes to look like Derpy Hooves. Atticus found that look a little funny.

 ** _"Is it working?"_** Cherry asked before making her voice go high.

"Why are you being Derpy?" Atticus laughed.

 ** _"I wanted to show you that I'm funny!"_ ** Cherry replied as she did her Derpy voice.

"Well, it's working." Atticus smiled.

Cherry then took off her glasses and blinked a few times and put her glasses back on to straighten her eyes out. **_'Anyway, I better let you guys get back to your break.'_ ** She said.

"Okay, see you when I get back," Atticus smiled. "Just remember what I said about seeing Mowgli again."

 ** _'Okay, I'll check my schedule.'_ ** Cherry said before signing off.

Atticus soon felt himself get splashed. He coughed and sputtered slightly from the splash of water after closing his laptop. "Mo?!"

Mo was seen whistling innocently. Atticus put his laptop down with a smirk and then ran over to join Mo in the water and soon, they all had fun on the beach. Mr. Starling smiled as he could now relax for the rest of Spring Break and where nothing would actually ruin Spring Break this time. Patrick kept his communication handy just in case while he spent time with Atticus and Patch.

The End


End file.
